I'll Take Care of Ya
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: G1 Jazz needs some loven' and will do anything to get it. Even jump Prowl in the shower. Warning! Prowl x Jazz slash.


Ok... I'm sorry, I had some computer problems when I posted this and I'm still fixing them!!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prowl had been working too hard for too long now and Jazz had enough of it. The workaholic tactician had been on duty for an entire week now and in that time he hadn't recharged at all and barely got his ration of energon. Jazz could be a very patient mech but seven days of watching Prowl work himself into early termination and six very lonely nights was his limit. It was a constant struggle to get Prowl to balance work with anything else, and in the last three days Jazz had tried extra hard to no avail. When Prowl was preoccupied with something not even a suggestive saboteur laid out like a feast on his desk could distract him.

"You're laying on my work." Prowl said simply.

Jazz stretched his arms further above his head trying to ignore the numerous corners digging into his back. The over worked tactician pried a datapad out from under Jazz's aft and booted up the screen to keep working. The saboteur put a leg up on the desk and arched his back at Prowl's touch.

"Mmmmm babe, why don't you come work my buttons instead?"

"Maybe later Jazz."

"Come here Prowly-bot, your super sexy mate needs some loven."

"Once I'm finished here I'll come by your quarters if you want."

Jazz didn't like being dismissed like that when he had gone through so much trouble to be such an alluring distraction. The black and white saboteur propped himself up on an elbow seductively when Prowl turned away from him and the desk he was laying on.

"Come on Prowler. You've been at it for days now. Come take a break with me."

"I have work to do Jazz. So do you if I'm not mistaken."

"I've got it mostly done; besides a little brake isn't going ta kill ya."

Prowl's doorwings twitched ever so slightly as the tactician set down the data pad he had been working on. Jazz readied himself for a verbal lashing, but Prowl only glared at him as the saboteur sat up on the desk.

"Why do you insist on bothering me Jazz?"

"You count trying to keep ya functioning bothering you?" Jazz asked with a little smirk.

The police outfitted Datsun shook his head with the angry look on his normally impassive faceplates. He had a lot shorter fuse when he irritable and tired. His doorwings reflected his mood held high up on his shoulders and moved very little letting his mate know he was aggravated.

"I function just fine without your help." the tactician snapped.

"Prowl," Jazz cooed sliding to the floor. "You run yourself in the ground when ya go on benders like this. I'm just trying to take care of ya."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Things had just spiraled down after that. Prowl's fierce sense of independence had been rubbed the wrong way and that always spelled trouble. A fight exploded as both tempers flared. The lovers spat ranged from functionality to hygiene to procrastination habits, all of which were irrelevant at the end of the night. For a good hour they tested the soundproofing of Prowl's office. Jazz stormed out in a huff and locked himself in his own room fuming.

Stupid, slag-headed, stupid, aft-headed, stupid head! Once he was back in his own room Jazz pounded his fist on the door he couldn't slam. Why was Prowl always such a stubborn slagger that made him so angry? Jazz wanted to shoot something but was too pissed off to go down to the shooting range. Hell he was even too pissed off for music right now. Jazz paced the wall by his door with his hands clenching and unclenching in rage. How could Prowl get under his plating like this? Jazz slumped down the wall and sat enraged with his head in his hands. For a long time he just sat letting his anger vent to a point where he could listen to a soft ballad and start thinking straight.

Sure Prowl was stupid sometimes about some things but that's what made Prowl, well… Prowl. Jazz heaved a sigh as his head slumped back against the wall. The Porsche pulled a pair of engeron cubes out of his subspace. The pink iridescent high grade glittered brightly in his palm before he subspaced them again. They had been meant to be dinner for two but Jazz was going to have to settle for an apology snack. The black and white spy sighed, he couldn't stay mad at anyone let alone Prowl.

The Porsche grunted as he stood up and let himself out of the room with his hands on his hips and made his way back to Prowl's office. The halls where quite this time of night Jazz noticed, maybe it was just no one dared go near Prowl when he'd been locked up for a few days. The Porsche was about to round the last corner when the whooshing of a door stopped him in his tracks. Jazz couldn't help his saboteur instincts and quickly flattened against the wall. He inched to the corner without a sound and peeked around. The Porsche's jaw almost hit the floor. Prowl was LEAVING his office! On his own!

The Datsun tactician's doorwings sagged tiredly as he locked his office and plodded off down the hall with his head bowed. Jazz's face split into a smile as a plan bubbled up from the depths of his twisted mind. Prowl was heading for the washracks after that little comment Jazz had made about Prowl's lack luster care of his outer appearance. With stealth only the head of the special ops possessed Jazz stalked his mate. The spy didn't chance being noticed with a scan on Prowl's systems and instead relayed on good old surveillance and intuition. Judging from body posture, doorwing placement and the average length of stride indicated… Prowl was fucking tired. You didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. The tactician finally arrived at the washracks and tiredly opened the automatic door.

Prowl hesitated in the doorway a moment and then shook his head like he had come out of a trance. As he made his way in he didn't even perceive the pin drop quiet foot falls and the single swish of the door.

Jazz silently congratulated himself on a plan well executed so far. Prowl was completely unaware of the shadow cloaked figure off in the corner. The tactician absently retrieved some cleaning solution as the saboteur stealthily slid back to the main door and locked it. Softly Jazz retreated back to the darker side of the wash room as Prowl selected a shower and turned on the water. Once the sounds of the liquid started echoing off the large empty room Jazz began creeping forward. Prowl ducked his head under the stream that began to rinse his back. The Porsche's engine grumbled as steaming hot water poured between Prowl's shoulder struts and doorwings. Jazz bit down on his lower lip before a moan could escape. He crept closer and closer till he could feel the steam on his face and visor. The Dansun leaned back and let the hot water fall on his chest and Jazz felt the engine in his chest rev up. Oh stupid sexy Prowl! He was ruining the plan with his sexiness!

Prowl reached for the cleaning solution and poured it on his hands making Jazz's head slant to the side. His processor much be glitched or he was watching too many human movies because Prowl seemed to be moving in slow motion. White hands and fingers lathered the solution into a foam and then pressed it into the white paint job. Jazz bit his glossa to distract himself from Prowl lathering himself up right in front of him. Prowl would never have exposed himself like this under normal circumstances and Jazz felt like a naughty little peeping tom, and it was making him hot. The saboteur was losing his cool as Prowl rubbed the cleaning bubbles all over his chest and arms. Steam from the shower expanded and enveloped both mechs in a cloudy haze. The sight of Prowl standing shrouded in steam with water streaming off of him broke Jazz's will to hold out until Prowl was finished.

The saboteur rushed in on silent feet. His processor was so clouded it was only capable of thinking one thing at a time. Right now the only thing in Jazz's processor was "get yo hands on that bot right NOW!" Consequences never even entered his lusty brain. Never mind that even a tired and unaware Prowl could still dangerous if taken by surprise.

Prowl gasped as something took him from behind and forced him front first into wall. The tired Datsun struggled against the arms restraining him and for a split second he was about com for help. Suddenly there was a warm weight on his back and hands groping his front bumper. Vibrations from an engine running hot made his knee joints tremble.

"Mmmmmm…" A dark voice said right in Prowl's audio.

"Jazz..?" Prowl gasped.

Water trickled down Prowl's helmet, off the tip of his nose and into his open mouth as his lover's fingers tailed up to play with his alt-mode's headlights. Prowl exhaustedly moaned as talented fingers played with the sensitive areas.

"I was mean ta ya before…" Jazz purred. "Let me make up for it."

Prowl groaned and arched back into the Porsche as gentle fingers stroked the delicate glass. Jazz then began nuzzling the weary tactician's exposed throat while ghosting kisses on larger power cables. Prowl let the molestation continue for a few moments until his dangerously low energy levels began flashing in his optics. Prowl pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Jazz's hands.

"I'm too low on energy for this." Prowl said.

Jazz turned the white warrior around to face him. Prowl's fatigued mind didn't like that smirk but that quickly melted away. Both of them were standing right under the water that had gone unheeded up till now. Jazz's handsome face was getting soaked in the most charming way. Water flowed in streams from the Porsche's horns and over his visor and Prowl's engine grumbled a little louder. The exotic spy pulled a gleaming cube of engergon and his grin got a little wider. Prowl shook his head and did his best to glare.

"No, not tonight. I need to re…"

Prowl stopped midsentence as Jazz put the cube to his lips and took a deep mouthful of the pink liquid to the Datsun's confusion. With water splattering over the both of them Jazz leaned in and captured the white lips. Prowl opened his mouth slightly for the warm glossa, but the moment he did Jazz grabbed the back of his head. Instantly Prowl felt powerful tingle of energy run through him as Jazz held him from braking away. The slagger hadn't drunk the engery but tricked him into taking it! Prowl felt his systems boot back up as more energy poured into him. When Prowl had ingested the last of the liquid Jazz released him and Prowl shoved him back.

"Jazz!" He snapped. "I said no!"

The Porsche didn't say a word as he took Prowl's hands and held them out of the way as he advanced back on him falling right to kissing the Datsun. Prowl took a wobbly step back and the tips of his doorwings brushed against the wall causing them to snap up and attract Jazz's attention. Prowl gasped as Jazz fondled the edges his wings with eager hands. Sensation flooded through him as the black fingers splayed over both the sensitive appendages wriggling and felt around for hotspots all while an apologetic glossa begged his lips to be let in. Jazz's chest rumbled and made Prowl take another step back and he was now flat against the wall. He hissed as the wings ached in pain.

_-Oh babe, make that face again!-_ Jazz commed on their privet line.

Prowl tired to twisted himself free but even with the extra energy he was too weak to brake Jazz's hold. Instead Jazz wrapped Prowl's arms around his own neck. The tactician tightened his new hold and pulled his doorwings off the wall before they caused him anymore pain. Jazz whimpered as his lips pulled and sucked at Prowl's but got no response in return. Jazz rested his hands on Prowl's hips and pulled him closer and whimpered again but Prowl still resisted him. Not even a most sprak-wrenching whine and gental kiss broke him.

_-Prooooowl! Oh Prowl pleeeeease! Please!-_

_-Jazz…-_

_-But I want you so bad!-_

_-My energy to low. I'll go into stasis lock.-_

Jazz's hands moved from Prowl's hips to his thighs. With a grunt Jazz lifted his mate up on his own hips and Prowl's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and his arms tightened. Water beat down on his back and sprayed over his shoulders as Prowl gasped sharply as his lower codpiece armor rubbed against Jazz's. He hunched over the visored face with a moan as Jazz rocked his hips into him again.

"I'll do the work babe," Jazz purred as hot water spilled over them. "You just keep making those faces.

Prowl tossed his head back with a low, rumbling moan as Jazz pulled his legs further apart exposing more of the vulnerable seams where his legs met his lower body. The heat from Jazz's frame excited the newly exposed sensors that Prowl's processor interpreted as intense pleasure. The saboteur grinned as he revved his engine sharply and Prowl gasped as the trembling movement thrilled all kinds of sensors deep within the black and white. Once Prowl leaned close within range Jazz kissed him once again. This time Prowl opened his mouth a little and Jazz's glossa danced happily with its own mate. The police car's vents opened as cooling fans kicked in and sent fine sprays of water flying.

Jazz grunted as Prowl rubbed their lower halves together exchanging heat and sensation. Jazz took a step and leaned Prowl up against the wall, careful to keep his lovers wings from being pinned. The saboteur's weight kept Prowl held in place and freed Jazz's hands to do other things.

_-Where do you want to be touched first?- _Jazz sultry voice asked along their line.

Prowl didn't respond to his partner's dirty talk as dark hands traced the red arrow on his codpiece and then dipped into the bare wiring between his legs and hips. Prowl tightened his arms and legs as he broke the kiss and arched back into the water with a strangled cry. Jazz groaned as heat tore through him at the sight of Prowl arching back with water running in torrents over and off the hood of the alt mode that made up his chest. Prowl bent over Jazz and started kissing one of his horns. The effect was immediate. Jazz half gasped half moaned right into Prowl's neck as his horn was stimulated. The tactician adjusted his center of gravity and loosened one arm from around Jazz's neck. His white fingers fondled the other horn, stroking it up and down, up and down and the noises it dragged out of Jazz where just beautiful.

Jazz's rapidity overheating systems sent small crackling electric pluses up his horns that gave a numbing sensation up Prowl's fingers and lips. Jazz panted and began sinking to the tiled floor. There was a soft shrieking of metal as the lovers sank down the wall completely unaware of anything but each other. Now on his knees Jazz's head was in a perfect position for Prowl. The Datsun nuzzled the tip with his lips as eclectic sparks jumped out at him. Jazz moaned louder and pressed closer when Prowl lightly traced his fingertips along the top of one horn and started sucking on the other.

"Nuhhhh! Prowl!" Jazz panted with static lacing his voice. "More!"

Prowl flicked his glossa along the horn and grasped the other in his hand. Jazz whimpered and thrust himself on Prowl with a growl as his vents opened all the way to try and expel the excess heat. The SIC thought that he was now more or less in control and about to bring this to an end, but he was mistaken. He gasped when Jazz's fingers began tracing the outline of his interface panel. Prowl relented his attention to Jazz's horns to look down at his spy.

_-Do your memory banks have a glitch?-_ Prowl snapped.

_-You make me glitch.- _Jazz purred still caressing the small panel.

_-You're lucky I let this go as far as it has. That's enough._

_-I can never get enough of you.-_ Jazz hummed.

The saboteur continued to try and coax Prowl's interface panel open with his cleaver fingers. The Datsun squirmed and rubbed his legs up and down Jazz's back holding back a moan, Jazz was such a caring partner even in the height of passion. The spy could easily open the panel in Prowl's weakened condition. Jazz knew exactly how to do it and could easily open it at any time. Yet despite that he still begged for permission. Prowl slumped back against the wall barely feeling his irksome doorwings as he pinned them behind him. His hands cupped Jazz's face and pulled him in for a drained, but intense kiss. This time Prowl left Jazz's glossa plenty of playroom that was greatly appreciated by the other. Under the black fingers the panel slid open exposing Prowl's data cable and interface port to the Porsche. Jazz's intake vents hitched at the amount of trust the strategist displayed.

_-Sure about it? Even with your energy levels?-_

_-If I'm in stasis lock your going to have to tell Ratchet what you did.-_

_-I am one lucky son of an eight-track to have you.-_ Jazz said as his own panel opened and he uncoiled his cable.

_-I love_ _you too.-_

Jazz deepened his kiss as he plugged himself into Prowl. After countless time together their systems knew the others and the connection was complete almost the same moment they where jacked in. With new couples the blending of systems could take time. With Prowl and Jazz they intertwined instantly to become both Prowl and Jazz and neither Prowl or Jazz. It was simply the most beautiful, comforting feeling that could never be fully described with words. This being that was both and neither within two bodies writhed in ecstasy for a few glorious moments until overload wiped consciousness from them.

Prowl woke to gentle lips and a tingling sensation spreading through his body. His optics flickered dimly and a hazy picture of Jazz glowed weakly in his eyes. The sweat taste of high grade and Jazz lingered on his lips when his spy pulled back. The saboteur smiled weakly and trailed his fingers over Prowl's face. The tactician found himself lying on his side in Jazz's lap, water pooled around them and the shower finally turned off.

"Morning," Jazz cooed softy.

"Did I go into stasis?"

"A little yeah… but some high grade woke you right up."

"Are you satisfied now?"

"For now." Jazz grinned.

Prowl was too tired to even frown at the cheeky comment.

"I need a few days recharge before I let you talk me into anything."

The lovers sat in silence for a while before Prowl weakly broke the stillness.

"I'm sorry I got loud with you earlier Jazz."

"Water under the bridge as humans say Plower. I know ya love me whether you like it or not."

"What did I ever do to deserve the best mate in the universe?" Powel asked with a rare smile.

Jazz flashed Prowl a smile no one but the tactician got to see.

"I could say the same."

Over their privet line Prowl commed another "I love you" to the saboteur.

"The astrosecond this war is over I'm really going to make you mine." Jazz said breathlessly.

Prowl nodded at the promise. Both of them had agreed not to sparkbond until the war was over and their military ranks would no longer make them targets and their bond couldn't be exploited. More and more often Prowl found himself wishing all Decepticons would drop dead so he could finally claim what should have been his all along.

"You need to sleep love." Jazz said softly. "I'll take care of ya."

Prowl didn't argue. His blue optics faded quickly as recharge came quickly.

"I'll always take care of you ya stubborn slag head." Jazz said affectionately.


End file.
